1. Embodiments of the Invention
The invention relates to multiprocessor systems, and more particularly, but without limitation, to a multiport semiconductor memory device configured to generate an interrupt signal, and a multiprocessor system employing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent mobile communication systems, electronic instruments such as portable multimedia players (PMPs), handheld phones (HHPs), and personal digital assistants (PDAs) include multiple processors within one system to achieve high-speed operation. In such a system, a semiconductor memory device must be adapted for multiprocessor access. For example, the memory device may have multiple access ports, and it may be required to simultaneously input/output data through the multiple access ports.
One type of semiconductor memory device having two access ports is called a dual-port memory. A known dual-port memory used for image processing applications includes a random access memory (RAM) port accessible in a random sequence and a sequential access memory (SAM) port accessible only in a serial sequence. Dual-port memory has limited application, however.
A Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM) that does not employ an SAM port, and for which a shared memory area is accessible by processors through multiple access ports, is called herein a multiport semiconductor memory device or multipath-accessible semiconductor memory device to distinguish from the dual-port memory.
An example of a conventional art multiport semiconductor memory is disclosed in U.S. Publication No. 2003/0093628. As disclosed therein, a memory array is constructed of first, second and third portions. The first portion of the memory array is accessed only by a first processor, the second portion is accessed only by a second processor, and the third portion is a shared memory area accessed by the first and the second processors. The disclosure is lacking in many respects, however, for example with respect to processor-to-processor communications.
Semiconductor memory devices that more efficiently support a wide range of multiprocessor system architectures are needed.